


Even the Terrible

by LouPF



Series: Canon Remade (soft) [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, POV Rick, POV Third Person, S04E10, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Vulnerable Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Set directly after the season four finale. Rick, uncertain and feeling like utter shit, goes to Morty for comfort.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Canon Remade (soft) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Even the Terrible

"M - Morty." Rick pushed open the door to Morty’s room, finding him beneath the covers in his bed and reading a magazine.

"Aw, f - fuck off, Rick," Morty grumbled, not looking up from the magazine. "I - I told you, I don’t - I don’t _wanna_ know which mom is - "

"I don’t know, Morty," Rick said.

"Wh - what the f - fuck do you mean, you don’t _kn - know_?" Morty spat, but then he looked up and met Rick’s gaze, and his angry expression crumpled. "G - geez, Rick, what -?"

Tired, hurt, and exhausted Rick stepped into the room, gently sliding the door shut behind him. "I don’t, shit, Mort - Morty, I - I don’t know which, which one’s which."

Morty put down the magazine, eyes widening. "Ch, Christ, Rick, how - I don’t - "

Rick crawled into the bed, curling into himself next to Morty, though on top of the sheets. "Sh, shit, Morty, last - past me, he, I - switched them around, I - we - th, there’s no way of kn, knowing - "

Cursing again, Morty pushed the sheets aside, scrambling to get loose from them so he could press against Rick’s chest, tucking himself in against him. "Sh, look, look here, Rick, see, I - it’s okay." He grappled for the sheets again, pulling them up over the both of them. "Wh - why would - why would you do that?"

Rick - grateful, though he’d never admit it - raised his hands, curling them loosely around Morty’s back. "Bec - because I didn’t - didn’t want to, y’know, have - the, the, uh, the responsibility, Morty, I couldn’t - " Breath hitching, he tightened his grip, folding around Morty. " _Fuck_ , Morty, I’m a ter - I’m a terrible father, fuck - "

"Y - yeah, Rick, you - you kinda are," Morty muttered, though he didn’t pull away, instead clutching at him tighter.

"Sh, shit, Morty, way to make a guy f - feel better."

"What, you - you want me to _lie_?" Morty asked, punching his shoulder so lightly it was almost a caress. "I c - can’t do that to you, R - Rick."

Hissing through clenched teeth, Rick buried his face in Morty’s neck. "Ffffucking, don’t - don’t grow up, Mmmorty."

"Gee, R - Rick, not like I can choose th - that, either," Morty grumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Rick’s head.

"Piece of - hhh - shit," Rick mumbled, and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep.


End file.
